<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stripes by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486881">Stripes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, West Coast Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Go Tigra!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greer Grant Nelson is one of a kind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stripes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @WorldofTigra who made me appreciate Greer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greer Grant Nelson is one of a kind</p><p>She started out with nothing but her claws</p><p>But has since gained stripes as well</p><p>No longer just a mere cat</p><p>She is now Tigra</p><p> </p><p>She is a hunter of wrongdoers</p><p>An avenger of victims</p><p> </p><p>She does all this with the ferocity of her namesake</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>